


灰色关系

by SExley



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley
Summary: 黑帮au，半强迫
Relationships: Ковт/Фрамико
Kudos: 3





	灰色关系

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮au，半强迫

“你没必要把我拘束起来，我已经答应你了”  
科伏特把手铐的锁链穿过床头时，弗拉米科狠狠地咬住了“答应”的音节。他看起来像是被人灌醉，刚刚清醒过来，正在隐忍而恼怒的试图接受自己混沌时酿下的苦果。科伏特跪在他腰两侧，居高临下的打量着他，弗拉米科抬起眼来回敬他，但很快目光就和他错开，落在了其他地方。  
他很美，科伏特忍不住这样想，尽管这似乎不太适合用来形容一个身强力壮，且能悄无声息的潜入灰色组织总部的警员。科伏特感觉到血的热量和情欲涌上来，他很少在正式开始之前就感到如此急不可耐。他和许多人做过，男人，女人，进入，和被进入，但那都是单纯的肉欲发泄，有时科伏特甚至会给他们一些开支，这使得这种兽欲的关系似乎更与肉体交易无异。但对于这个叫弗拉米科的警员来说，这不一样。科伏特俯下身去亲吻他的脖颈，在他的影子压下来的同时弗拉米科下意识的闭上了眼睛  
他关注他很久了，两个月，三个月，还是从弗拉米科一上任就？这里的警察只想看到自己手里能塞下多少钱，哪里的警察都一样。况且科伏特做的也不是全然的非法生意，因此没有什么是钱无法买通的——这个叫弗拉米科的警员除外。科伏特记得有一次他曾把弗拉米科的照片推给他的军师弗朗西斯，我会把他招进来的，他说。弗朗西斯对着照片端详了一阵，笑着递了回去。看起来是个可以在你身边忍辱负重潜伏几年，然后找机会徒手扭断你脖子的类型，你最好能让他像爱他的岗位一样爱你，弗朗西斯笑着说，末了她尾音上挑的补充了一句，“还是说，你被他迷住了？”

“你以前做过吗，和男人？”  
显然弗拉米科并不想回答他，“恰到好处”的沉默充满了否定的意味。科伏特伸手去解开自己的衣领。那和女人呢？弗拉米科似乎忍无可忍的睁开眼睛，他想说些什么，也许是诸如“这不干你的事”或者“做你想做的，然后放我走”之类，但最后他只是抿住了双唇。有点意外，科伏特不得不承认，尽管连月的观察告诉他弗拉米科确实没有男友或女友，但除了自渎以外毫无性经验，这确实有些...也许应该对他温柔一点。

科伏特用手指沾上了润滑剂，慢慢的探入弗拉米科。他低头看着这具健硕的身体，警校的训练给了他这些恰到好处的肌肉，正随着指节的没入而微微绷紧。科伏特小幅度的活动手指探索着，弗拉米科没有发出任何声音，甚至连呼吸都在被他抑制着显不出有什么波动，但他在颤抖，科伏特的手指每勾弄一次，弗拉米科就反射般的颤抖一瞬。  
这种沉默的反抗反而让科伏特感觉不错。他又慢慢的推入一根手指，放慢了速度进出着，弗拉米科的呼吸声开始在安静的房间里清晰可闻，他开始突然缩紧，而后又很快的放松——他不想让这具身体看起来很有感觉甚至乐在其中，但他不会绷住太久的。科伏特一直搅动到他逐渐变得松软而又富有弹性为止，差不多了，科伏特想。他扶正了自己抵在弗拉米科的入口处，然后抬起头来看他，这才发现弗拉米科一直在咬着自己的大臂内侧克制着自己的喘息，隐忍的样子让科伏特在那一瞬里感觉自己被赤裸的欲望猛烈的冲击着。他腾出空着的左手扳过弗拉米科的脸，后者顺着他的方向摆过头去避开他，露出了右臂上的齿痕。科伏特扶着他的肩膀俯下身去。别这样，弗拉米科，在舌尖触上他的下唇前科伏特轻声说，你可以咬我，嘴唇，舌头，随你高兴。接着，他吻上了弗拉米科，将自己缓缓的送进他体内。  
没有噬咬，这个认知让科伏特出乎意料的感到愉悦 。前端没入时弗拉米科还是忍不住从鼻腔中发出一声呜咽，科伏特把舌头伸在他齿间，等待他吃痛或为了忍耐强烈的快感而咬下去，但弗拉米科没有，只是用牙齿轻轻抵住他的舌尖。好孩子，科伏特在心中的语气带着笑意，他开始掌握主动权——他一直都掌握主动权。他开始肆意勾缠和舔吮弗拉米科的舌头，探入他能到达的最深处直到弗拉米科发出挣扎的鼻音，同时他握着他的腰，放慢了进行着退出和进入的动作。科伏特感觉到弗拉米科的脚踝和小腿慢慢的勾住了自己的大腿，他已经“渐入佳境”了。


End file.
